


Catch Your Death Of Cold

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Walking On Air [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - College AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: If only Henry had left with Vic, he might have saved them both some trouble.





	Catch Your Death Of Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psyduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyduckling/gifts).



> Another daily drabble, another day. I’m pretty excited for this prompt. It looks like rain today and I hope it will produce. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> A side note: This is dedicated to Psyduckling on Ao3! I hope you like it, friendo!
> 
> A second side note: We plan on going to see the movie again tonight, and getting the book!

A cold, blustery wind blew toward the lone blond standing at the bus stop, making him tug his jacket tighter to his body with his free hand. The other held his umbrella, dark against the grey day around him. Rain poured down in large sheets of heavy water, and a shiver crashed down his spine, leaving Vic Criss closing his eyes and ducking his head. His backpack was staying dry, albeit barely, at least, and that was what mattered most. 

Crashing of the thunder above hid the sloppy sound of wet footsteps coming closer for a second, and Vic’s brown eyes turned to see Henry walking towards him. Wet brown hair clung to his face and neck, and he tugged his thin windbreaker closer to his chest, arms holding it tight there. As he sloshed over, he offered a tip of his head in greeting, too cold and drenched to bother speaking. They stood side by side in silence for a moment, before Vic moved.

“It’s pouring.” He said softly, barely heard over the clap of water hitting the concrete around them.

“No shit.” Henry groused, eyes on the deluge of water flowing down the gutter. A little sigh left his friend-turned-lover, and he smiled slightly as he scooted in until their arms were touching.

“You can share my umbrella. Where’s yours?” Vic asked innocently, hoping that Henry could leech some of his body heat.

“I don’t have one.” In truth, Henry had never thought he’d need one. Usually on rainy days, he stayed inside, despite his classes. He’d rather skip than get wet, but he had a test today that was important to his grades.

“You should have left with me. I don’t mind sharing. You’ll catch your death of cold walking around in the rain like this.” Vic had been going for ‘scolding’ but sounded more amused than anything.

“You always leave too early.” Code for ‘I needed more time to decide if I was going or not.’ Vic picked up on it with a little hum and nodded. Wrapping an arm around his shaking lover’s shoulders, he pulled him in tight.

“You’re freezing.”

“No shit.”

“Do you want my coat?” It was much better at repelling the chilly water than Henry’s was, and the brunet finally looked at him, raising a brow.

“ _Your_ coat?” Eyeing up the mostly dry torso of his friend, his pride fell with his slumping shoulders. “Yeah. Yeah, give me that.” 

Vic passed the umbrella to Henry, then his backpack, and finally shrugged out of his coat. The tight gray button-up he wore over a white shirt caught Henry’s eyes, the way the rain splashing against it tightened it over the other’s slim frame something he almost wished he didn’t react to. Taking the brown suede jacket, Henry slid his cold, wet arms inside and gave a delighted hum at the warmth it provided.

“You gonna be okay, Vicky?” He asked, finally, hoping his tone was soft enough that Vic wouldn’t notice the little petname.

“I’ll be fine. The bus should be here any minute.” Leaning against the other regardless, the blond closed his eyes, listening to the cars passing them by. Their little bubble of safety was broken when the bus finally pulled up, and Vic’s head lifted. Taking the umbrella back, he didn’t close it until Henry was already on the bus, before hopping on behind him. Sitting close together in a seat near the back, the two prepared for their long day of schooling ahead of them. Vic almost wished he’d taken courses similar to Henry’s, if only to see him more often.

There was no way he could voice such a thing right now, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, there’s another one! And another daily drabble done and wrapped up! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: “It’s raining and you forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus.” au


End file.
